pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cure Control Regiment
Group Details The Cure Control Regiment (C.C.R) is the second main antagonistic group to be introduced in the Pivot Zombie Movie. They make their first formal appearance in Nightmare (Episode 11) after one of their placed landmines made to destroy and direct hordes of infected is responsible for the death of Zoey and Rob. They were originally founded in 2013 by the government under a different name. After all soldiers, scientists and the Supreme Commander had been picked for the organisation, shortly after they began trying to create biological weapons for British military branches. Towards the end of 2014 they began testing on humans without the governments knowledge or consent. This is because they thought they weren't progressing fast enough and the government was putting more pressure on them. After months and months of mixing various dangerous disease pathogens together like Ebola and Smallpox, a combination was created that produced terrifying results, the zombie virus. Due to the lack of preparation for such a scenario the C.C.R in the London base were quickly overrun and the infected escaped onto the streets without warning. All other C.C.R bases in the country were contacted and told to be put on lock down until further notice. Shortly after they were informed that the scientists in the bases must try and reverse engineer their research to try and come up with a cure. They were told to avoid all contact with other humans unless otherwise instructed like they were in Nightmare (Episode 11) when they ran into The Survivors. Key Members * C.C.R Cropford Base Warrant Officer (deceased by Mark) * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant (deceased by Vince) * C.C.R Cropford Base Commander (deceased by The Infected) * C.C.R Colonel * C.C.R Colonel Daniels * C.C.R Supreme Commander * Unnamed C.C.R Defector Inventory and Supplies Most of their weapons are mainly from mainland and other countries within NATO such as Germany, US, etc. For every basic C.C.R soldier, they are equipped with either the standard issued M4 Carbine or the MP7. Flashbang grenades, anti personnel landmines and standard issue C.C.R Colt pistols are included. For high ranking officers and the Supreme Commander himself, they are equipped with Elite level firearms like the Elite MP7 and the Elite SA80 Rifle. C.C.R anti personnel landmine photo: Their vehicles in Nightmare (Episode 11) are armored protected mobility vehicles that are inspired by Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department SWAT Lenco BearCat G2 model non-military armored vehicle. C.C.R vehicles photos: ]] Kills * Rob * Zoey * Bandit Leader * Maria * Ray * 3 unnamed residents of Bunker 01 and 02 * Numerous amounts of Test Subjects (off screen) * Numerous amounts of zombies (off screen) Trivia * The Cure Control Regiment is formed on the 18th of October 2013, though this was not the name of the organisation at the time. * Some of their M4 Carbines were seen in Conflict (Episode 9). * One of their deceased soldier was seen in Stricken (Episode 10) and some more of their troops' corpses were seen in Nightmare (Episode 11) before it officially appeared. * It is the biggest antagonistic group to appear in the series so far when comparing to the bandits. * They seem to hate the British Army due to unknown reasons as they raided one of the bunkers which were guarded by the Army and later named characters visited that bunker in Nightmare (Episode 11). Category:Groups Category:Cure Control Regiment Category:Weapons and equipment